1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, system and computer program product for detecting a patterned object. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, device and computer program product for detecting the location of a patterned object in a landscape using Reflection Spectroscopy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many circumstances where an object is lost in landscape and determining its location in the landscape is difficult due to the complexity of the landscape. One such circumstance occurs while playing the sport of golf. Typically, the sport of golf is played on landscape having a variety of characteristics, such as grass, sand, trees, water, etc. It is not uncommon for a golf ball to become lost while playing golf due to these characteristics. Once a golf ball is lost a substantial amount of time can be spent trying to find it. Attempting to find a lost golf ball results in an increase of playing time for the golfer who lost the ball, as well as other golfers playing behind or with the golfer that lost the ball. In cases where the golf ball cannot be located, the golfer who lost the ball is accessed a penalty stroke thereby increasing that golfer's final score.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device, method and computer program product for detecting the location of a patterned object in landscape having a variety of characteristics. There is a need for a device, method and computer program product for detecting the location of a patterned object using reflection spectroscopy. There is further need for a device, method and computer program product for detecting the reflection of laser light from a pattern on a patterned object with a mobile device. There is further need for a device, method and computer program product for detecting the location of a patterned object, where the pattern on the object is standard to the object. There is a need for a device, method and computer program product for detecting the location of a patterned object in a reduced amount of time.